me canse de vivir una mentira
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: ella atada a un destino, el amandola por quien es y no por lo que representa, años despues ella decide luchar por el, pero que pasa cuando es el que no esta solo, enfrentamientos amistad,dolor y un amor separado por un falso destino.
1. Chapter 1

**A/Nota:Bueno mi cuarta historia de sailor moon ,aunque con una muy adelantada y otra en espera veremos como me va con esta, es un serena -seiya...y es narrado por la propia serena,con toques de seiya y los demas personajes..asi que comience la historia**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad : Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de su autora Naoko takeuchi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p>Han pasado 3 años de la batalla con galaxia, mas de 3 años ,que mis amigas y yo hemos vuelto a vivir una vida normal,si es que en particular mi vida se puede decir que es normal, que quien soy yo ,permitanme presentarme mi nombre es Serena Tsukido tengo 19 años de edad y estoy empezando mis estudios de fotografia aunque por ahora nadie lo sabe,solamente mi familia, bueno ese no es el punto, el punto serio de mi vida es que cuando tenia 14 años conoci una gata llamada luna que me convirtio en una superheroina ,mas bien en sailor scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia Sailor Moon , no solamente yo sino tambien mis amigas Amy mizuno Sailor Mercury,Rei Hino Sailor Mars, Lita kino Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino Sailor Venus, mis amigas mas cercanas, ademas de mis otras amigas Haruka Tenoh Sailor Uranus,Michiru Kaioh Sailor Neptune,Setsuna Meioh Sailor Plut y la mas joven de nosotras la pequeña Hotaru Tomoe Sailor Saturn,todas con una mision de proteger a la tierra de cualquier mal que quiera destruirla.<p>

Ademas de ser sailor moon ,descubri que yo era nada mas y nada menos que la reencarnacion de la princesa serenety, princesa de la luna y que junto a mi madre la Reina Serenety gobernabamos el antiguo Milenio de Plata, pero lamentablemente mi hogar fue destruido por las fuerzas del megaverso comandado por la reina beryl. En mi antigua vida pasada me enamore profundamente del principe de la tierra endymion conocido actualmente cono darien chiba o tuxedo mask, se supone que nuestro amor siempre ha sido eterno ,y ese simple hecho lo confirma la creacion en un futuro cercano lamentablemente para mi de Tokyo de Cristal, donde darien y yo nos convertiremos en el Rey Endymion y Neo-reina Serenety, y que de nuestro amor naceria rini, pero ahora ya no se si eso es lo que quiero actualmente para mi,

Sinceramente yo estaba muy feliz con darien ,y el hecho de que nos amabamos sinceramente, y que rini era la prueba fidedigna de eso, en serio yo me sentia completamente feliz con todo lo que me conllevaba saber acerca de mi destino escrito, hasta que el llego a mi vida. Y quien es el, es la razon de mis dudas, de mi confusion ,de mi tristeza, de sentirme atada a este destino que es cada vez mas pesado para mi, su nombre es Seiya Kou ,gracias a el y sus dos hermanos taiki y yaten pude salvar a galaxia,y revivir a darien y mis amigas que se sacrificaron nuevamente por mi bienestar o al menos es lo que yo creia, que ellas ,me protegian por ser su amiga,por ser serena tsukido, pero ahora mas adulta me he dado cuenta que no es asi, bueno me estoy alargando mucho en mi historia solo quiero decir que seiya kou sailor star figther ,fue mas que mi mejor amigo, fue el unico en ver a traves de mi falsa sonrisa, la soledad que llevaba por la ausencia de darien ,aunque quizas esa soledad existia estando darien conmigo, en fin el siempre me hizo sonreir de verdad,olvidarme de mi destino aunque sea una hora y ser simplemente serena tsukido,la niña llorona,glotona, torpe, floja en sus estudios, esa niña que se perdia poco a poco nuevamente obra y gracias de mi "dichoso" destino, ahora que el no esta,es que finalmente entendi sus palabras "**es que no soy suficientemente bueno bombon"** oh seiya eres mas que suficiente para mi,eres mi todo ,mi luz ,mi guia, mi angel guardian, es ironico seiya ,pero soy yo la que no soy suficiente buena para ti, mereces alguien mejor que yo,que sea fuerte, decidida y sobretodo valiente para luchar por ti ,como yo no lo supe hacer...

-**hey serena ,que haces sola en el parque-** mire a la persona que me hablaba y vi que era rei,por dios de todas las personas con quien podian verme aqui en el parque tenia que ser precisamente ella

-**solamente rei quise caminar y pensar en cosas-**

**-bueno pense que estarias en una cita con darien-**

**-ibamos a salir pero el me cancelo a ultima hora,compromisos en el hospital fue lo que segun entendi por su llamada-**

**-oh darien tan dedicado a sus estudios y su amor a la medicina-**

**-que quisiste decir rei,porque si lo dices por mi yo tengo mis sueños de estudiar y hacerme toda una profesional-**

**-bueno me alegro mucho oirte decir eso serena,sabes que ya es hora de que madurez, ya que como futura neoreina tienes que comportarte-**

**-En serio no penses que fueras tu precisamente que me dijieras eso-**

**-Porque no, somos amigas para eso estamos-**

**-De verdad amigas rei,de verdad lo somos,entonces si eres mi amiga porque me criticas tanto-**

Ella no me dijo nada ,se mantuvo en silencio,realmente me molesta que todas con la excepcion de mina, no me dejan ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire

-**se esta haciendo tarde, me voy para mi casa, hablamos luego rei-**

Y asi la deje sin decir mas nada, sinceramente hasta cuando podre engañar a todos y sobretodo engañarme a mi misma, hasta cuando fingire ser feliz con darien,cuando anhelo su arrogante sonrisa,sus ojos zafiros brillantes que me derretian en ellos, su fe en mi,su compañia ,no hay nada de el que no extrañe,que no desee a mi lado, bueno supongo que soy fiel victima del refran,"nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y sinceramente me di cuenta de mi amor por seiya , fue cuando partio sencillamente asombroso , mientras camino a mi apartamento que vivo sola con luna ,veo como las estrellas brillan mas que antes , no se si es para burlarse cruelmente de mi o que, en fin decidi verlas mas detalladamente,cerrando mis ojos pense imaginarme tener a seiya frente a mi

-**seiya si me escuchas ,si en este momento piensas aunque sea un poco en mi,quiero pedirte disculpa por todo seiya ,por no agradecerte el haber estado a mi lado en ausencia de darien, por tener fe en mi,por apoyarme, por protegerme de todos...**

en ese momento ,estaba mi rostro cubierto en lagrimas, realmente me sorprendio notar cuan grande era mi dolor por la ausencia de seiya, es ironica la vida, ahora se que si puedo soportar no tener siempre a darien conmigo,lo que ahora no soporto y nunca podre resistir jamas volver a ver a seiya...asi que nuevamente hable como si en verdad mi estrella fugaz me estuviera escuchando..

-**pero sabes seiya que nunca me perdonare el no haberte respondido en la azotea de la escuela cuando me pedistes remplazarlo,cuando querias ser tu el que ocupara el lugar de darien. pero ahora seiya quizas es darien el que ocupe tu lugar, porque me doy cuenta hasta ahora que el que amo realmente eres tu,que siempre fuiste tu seiya kou, lastima que ya es demasiado tarde para mi-**

Y asi entre a mi apartamento, e inmediatamente a mi habitacion, para llorar como todas las noches ,por tu ausencia,por sentir que mi ireversible destino de casarme con darien y fundar tokio de cristal se aproxima cada vez mas, y sinceramente no estoy lista para ello, yo quiero vivir, simplemente vivir mi vida normal, pero al parecer a nadie le interesa eso , ni siquiera luna que es mi guardiana, que mi madre la envio para cuidarme hace todo lo contrario, me reprocha por todo, mientras lloro bajo mi almohada ,ella se acerca a mi

-**serena que te pasa, porque lloras-**

**-luna si me conoces bien ,deberias saber porque lloro-**

**-serena darien tiene que estudiar,pero eso no significa que no se preocupa por ti-**

**-al parecer luna no me conoces como yo pense,porque yo no estoy llorando precisamente por darien-**

**-QUEEEEEEEE? vamos serena no me diras que esta llorando por el, son mas de 3 años-**

**-Son 3 malditos años luna,crees que no lo se ,y si lloro es y siempre sera por el,es que acaso no tengo ni siquiera el derecho hacerlo luna-**

**-Pero serena tu sabes que eso es imposible,tu tienes un destino que cumplir, debes recordarlo-**

**-recordarlo luna, nunca lo he olvidado porque sencillamente tu y las chicas me lo recuerdan cada minuto de las 24 horas del dia como puedo olvidarlo dime, sabes mi madre te envio conmigo para que me cuidaras, y me apoyaras, pero veo que no estas haciendo precisamente eso, eres mas que mi carcelera que mi amiga luna, debes sentirte sastifecha con tu trabajo-**

En ese momento senti que fui realmente dura con luna, pero es que sinceramente no hay un dia que ella no me recuerde mis deberes como la princesa de la luna y la futura neoreina Serenety, y yo ya estoy cansada de esto, si por lo menos el estuvieraa aqui seria esto mas sencillo para mi, pero el no esta y tengo que aceptarlo, veo nuevamente a luna, y le pido que se marche a la sala, realmente no tengo mas ganas de discutir con ella, espero que algun dia ella me entienda, siempre la considere como una verdadera amiga, el apoyo que me falta de mi madre la reina serenety, pero evidentemente me equivoque...en fin lloro nuevamente por seiya , esperando algun dia volverlo a ver, ahora me resgono a este destino que estare encadenada de por vida...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota. Bueno que le parecio bueno o malo, en fin repito para que no se confundan la historia es relatada desde el punto de vista de serena y seiya...en algunos casos utilizare a los demas personajes ...asi que revisen si quieren, sientase libre de leerla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo poseo la historia**

* * *

><p>Me levanto temprano despues de llorar lo que parece años la ausencia de seiya, recuerdo levemente mi discusion con luna, suspiro profundamente como desearia que hubiera alguien por ahi entre mis seres queridos que entendieran realmente mi dolor y mi tristeza por amar a alguien que no es precisamente mi prometido, pero no, aunque muy en el fondo se que ami y mina tiene sentimientos encontrados por taiki y yaten , se que ninguna tienen el valor de luchar por ellos, quizas porque al igual que a mi ,ambas estan resignadas a vivir en una utopia perfecta, pero creo sinceramente que es aun peor para ellaS, puesto que yo me me casare con el hombre «soñado» por cualquier chica como es darien, y tendre una hija, en cambio ellas se olvidaran por completo de su vida normales como ami mizuno y mina aino,para dar paso a ser solamente mis guardianas sailor mercury y sailor venus, sinceramente no solo porque se perfectamente que nunca amare a darien como amo a seiya, sino que no puede ser un futuro realmente perfecto para mi ,sin que mis mejores amigas no sean totalmente felices con las personas que aman. Lentamente me levanto sin muchas ganas, y me dirijo a la cocina,sorpresa luna esta levantada hace rato y algo me dice que lo que conversamos anoche aun no ha terminado,por lo menos no para luna.<p>

-**serena sabes bien que aun tenemos mucho de que hablar-**

**-que quieres que diga luna, pense que te deje bastante claro que es lo que pienso acerca de mi perfecto destino-**

**-mira serena aunque no lo parezca,sabes muy bien que las cosas que las chicas y yo te decimos es por tu propio bien-**

**- por mi propio bien luna,por mi,no querras decir por ustedes, a quien quieres engañar luna ,ustedes se preocupan mas por si misma**s **que por mi**-

**-serena como puedes pensar algo asi-**

**- como puedo decir eso luna, pues fijate los hechos, me criticaban por todo,por ser llorona, por ser glotona,por eso ,por lo otro, y que finalmente estoy madurando-**

**-pero ves ha valido** **la pena nuestro regaños,ha demostrado con los años que finalmente te estas-**

**-comportando como una verdadera princesa,eso es lo que tu y las demas quieren de mi, y yo que la serena tsukido que conociste en donde queda,es que acaso ella no importa como persona, perdoname luna pero cuando me conociste yo no era precisamente toda una princesa-**

**-Y es por eso que te pedimos que te comportes ,que estudies mas, es por tu bien serena, solo queremos lo mejor para ti-**

**-Mira luna sabes muy bien que lo mejor para mi fue seiya kou ,pero yo no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, si acepta o no que amo a seiya ese es tu problema, ademas seiya no es que vaya a volver de todos modos-**

Lo ultimo lo dije mas para mi misma que para luna, sinceramente estas discusiones con ella me tiene harta, sonrio ironicamente,apostaria mi identidad de sailor moon ,si despues que yo me haya ido luna no va a contarle todo a las chicas, y ya de una me imagino a todas en especial a rei y haruka jurando y maldiciendo a seiya por querer destruir su futuro ,cuando el pobre seiya no tiene ni la idea de mis verdaderos motivos por seguir con darien, en su estadia en la tierra, siempre supo de mi «amor idealizado» por darien, pero nunca le conte acerca de mi futuro como la Neo-Reina Serenety, tokio de cristal y mucho menos el nacimiento de rini. El pobre ya sufria demasiado por un amor no correspondido en ese tiempo, no necesitaba yo ser la que le diera la estocada final,aunque si el se hubiese quedado aqui, de una u otra forma iba a saber la verdad lo cual lo hubiese alejado de mi para siempre.

-**seiya no tienes ni ia mas minima idea de lo mucho que te extraño, ojala pudiera volver a verte, y asi lucharia por ti de una buena vez por todas-**

Sacudo mi cabeza de mis pensamientos por seiya, le dejo a luna su comida, vera ella si se la come o no, me baño y cerro mis ojos,imaginando estar con seiya, y me doy cuenta que mi soledad por extrañar dolorosamente a seiya es tan grande que solo me queda eso, imaginarme un mundo donde solamente estemos el y yo ,nadie mas, donde podamos amarnos libremente, sin dar explicaciones a nadie, pero se que eso nunca sucedera, al parecer serena tsukido esta destinada a vivir sola eternamente,a pesar de estar rodeada por personas,que ironica es la vida, entonces saliendo del baño mis pensamiento van dirigido nuevamente a la persona que amo.

-**seiya me pregunto que estaras haciendo en estos momentos, aun pensaras en mi,se que es muy egoista de mi parte,pero deseo con todo mi corazon que no me hayas olvidado,mi querida estrella fugaz regresa a mi algun dia por favor-**

* * *

><p><span>En el Planeta Kinmoku (Seiya).<span>

Wow como pasa el tiempo ,ya han pasado 3 años desde que nuestro hermoso planeta kinmoku fue atacado por galaxia, no solamente nuestro planeta sino todo el sistema solar estaba en peligro porque el caos reinaba por medio de galaxia, Pero gracias a las guardianas de la tierra,el universo se salvo y ahora estoy aqui al igual que mis hermanos taiki y yaten disfrutando de nuestra nueva vida aqui en donde realmente pertenecemos. Pero a quien debemos darle las gracias especialmente por devolvernos la fe en el mundo, la luz de la esperanza,es a ella, sailor moon, princesa de la luna,pero para mi simplemente mi dulce bombon, el angel mas bello del universo, la inocencia propiamente dicha en una mujer, hermosa ,dulce, tierna,sencilla ,magnifica, oh bombon que me has hecho despues de 3 años aun sigo pensando en ti, aun te sigo amando mas que antes,mas que el primer dia que te conoci en el aeropuerto, pero este amor es imposible, yo te amo con toda el alma. pero tu perteneces a el, a pesar de todo, el aparenta que te ama, es mejor asi...porque si no...ademas han pasado muchas cosas aqui bombon, cosas realmente sorprendentes. Primeramente mis hermanos para mi total sorpresa decidieron quedarse como hombres,como yo, es decir los 3 seguimos siendo seiya, taiki y yaten, realmente me sorprendio mas fue yaten ,el enano tiene corazon de hielo,supongo que cierta diosa del amor lo ablando un poco,aunque sigue igual pesado como siempre. Por su parte taiki ,tal vez la sailor de la sabiduria si toco su corazon despues de todo, una parte de mi se alegra por ellos,porque se perfectamente que tanto ami como mina corresponde sus sentimientos. Pero la otra se siente culpable pues se que yo soy la razon de que ellos vinieran conmigo, porque mi amor por ti bombon no es correspondido,y jamas lo sera, que ellos por ser mis hermanos sacrificaron sus respectivos amores por mi, y eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar, la otra cosa que me ha pasado es que a pesar de seguir amando a mi bombon como lo hago,no estoy solo, finalmente me resigne que tengo que seguir con mi vida, se que mi bombon hubiese querido eso, ademas mis hermanos tambien merecen verme feliz, que su sacrificio no sea en vano, pero es tan dificil seguir sin mi bombon...

Bueno sinceramente la persona que esta a mi lado no esta nada mal, el unico problema seria que no es mi bombon, pero en fin Misao como se llama mi «prometida»,es la chica mas dulce, valiente,sincera que he conocido,ademas para ser sincero es hermosa tambien, es blanca como la nieve, es alta com lita sailor jupiter, de pelo negro como el ebano ,largo que lle llega hasta la cintura, la conoci gracias a la princesa kayuu, instuyo yo que obviamente la princesa percibio por encima mis sentimientos por cierta princesa de la luna,asi que quiso hacer algo al respecto. No puedo decir si agradecerselo o no, porque al principio yo no queria por nada en el mundo olvidar a mi bombon, pero ella me dijo que si amaba de verdad a mi bombon tenia que dejarla ir de mi, de mis pensamientos , de mi corazon ,para que ambos fueramos felices, ademas de darien, estaba el hecho de que pertenecemos a distintos mundos,ella es una princesa ,yo un guerrero solamente que pudiera darle,como diria la arrogante sailor uranus,sencillamente «nada», suspiro profundamente es mejor asi, si nunca nos vamos a volver a ver ,para que continuar con mi martirio , en ese momento sacudo todos mis pensamientos acerca de mi bombon,puesto que la persona que le debo total fidelidad se acerca a mi...

**-seiya kun lo siento por la demora, tuviste mucho tiempo esperandome-**

-**vamos misao cuando vas a nombrarme con tantas formalidades,soy tu novio, tu prometido despues de todo-**

**-lo siento seiya kun...digo seiya te prometo que no seguire,pero responde que hiciste mientra estabas aqui solo-**

**-nada solo pensando en la suerte de tener la chica mas hermosa entre mis brazos-**

Te sonrojas levemente,lo cual te hace ver mas hermosa si es eso posible, y no miento al decir la suerte que tengo de tener a misao a mi lado, ya que si no fuera por ella, no se que hubiese pasado conmigo, hubiera muerto lentamente por el dolor de no tener a mi bombon a mi lado. Asi que te sonrio y me inclino para besar los suaves labios de misao,en mi mente deseo con todo mi corazon que fuese mi bombon, pero al sentir a misao se que nunca sera la mujer de mi vida,asi que la beso mas apasionadamente, abrazandola fuerte a mi,para hacerla sentir amada, cuando terminamos nuestro beso, ella coloca su cabeza en mi pecho, le acaricio su cabello, mientra ella me susurra palabras llenas de su amor por mi

-**seiya estoy tan feliz de estar a tu lado,ojala que estemos asi por siempre-**

**-no crees mi adorada princesa que siempre es mucho tiempo-**

**-no cuando se trata de ti seya, te amo y te amare por siempre-**

**-te quiero misao,gracias por llegar a mi vida-**

Eso es lo unico que puedo decirle a la joven que tengo en mis brazos, la palabra te amo solamente,seria para mi bombon, solo espero que la princesa kayuu tenga razon en que con misao pueda olvidar definitivamente mi eterno amor por serena,aunque ya ha pasado mas de 3 años y lo que siento por mi bombon crece cada vez mas, partiendo con misao con las manos entrelazadas, miro a lo lejo a las estrellas con un unico pensamiento...serena tsukido

-**Espero bombon que seas feliz con tu novio,despues de todo se que era lo que mas deseaba en la vida,se feliz bombon,que aunque te siga amando,nuestro caminos al parecer no se cruzaran nunca mas-**

Y asi me diriji al palacio, pues al parecer la princesa kayuu tiene algo importante que informarnos a mi y mis hermanos,espero que sea para bien, en fin bombon solo el tiempo nos dira si nos volveremos a ver...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon, son de la propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

><p><span>En el Planeta Kinmoku (Con Seiya):<span>

Poco a poco tanto misao como yo, íbamos caminando hacia el palacio, esperando reunirse con la princesa kayuu, y mis hermanos yaten y taiki. Mientras más nos acercábamos a donde están ellos, mis pensamientos iban dirigido al porqué de nuestra princesa solicita nuestra presencia, sintiendo el brillo de las estrellas, aparentemente no había ninguna amenaza alguna alrededor de su planeta, y el universo entero por lo cual no tengo ni la mínima idea del porque ella quiere hablar con nosotros, supongo que tendrá que ver con seguir atentos a la restauración de nuestro planeta, aunque sinceramente y gracias a mi dulce bombón ,puedo decir abiertamente que nuestro planeta está mejor que antes. Misao apretando suavemente su mano en la mía.

-**seiya para que crees que la princesa kayuu requiere tu presencia-**

**-la verdad cariño no sé, supongo que debe ser algo que tenga que ver con la restauración de nuestro planeta-**

**-O tal vez porque próximamente se aproxima la llegada de Tokio de Cristal-**

En ese mismo momento cuando mi novia menciono acerca de la llegada de tokio de cristal, no puede dejar de pensar inmediatamente en mi bombón, después de la batalla final con galaxia, y antes de que partiéramos mis hermanos y yo de regreso a kinmoku, mi bombón me explico todo relacionado con su vida pasada como la princesa serenety, princesa del antiguo milenio de plata, además de su amor con darien como el príncipe de la tierra, por lo cual yo puedo luchar contra distintos enemigos, pero evidentemente no puedo contra un amor de miles de años atrás. Y para que mi dolor no fuera suficiente para mí, al saber que no tengo ninguna posible, me conto acerca del futuro tokio de cristal donde ella se convertiría en la neo-reina serenety y darien por supuesto en el rey endymion, y que de la unión de su amor nacería la "pequeña dama" rini, por lo tanto yo estoy totalmente fuera de la foto, no es alguna vez he estado en ella de todos modos. Estaba sumergido en mis propios pensamientos, hasta que misao me beso suavemente, volviendo a mi cruel realidad de aceptar que jamás mi bombón y yo estaríamos juntos.

-**hey que fue eso-**

**-bueno estaba como fuera del limbo, es que acaso te molesto-**

**-claro que no princesa, si así me vas hacer regresar del limbo, entonces debería estar en el limbo más seguido-**

En ese momento misao se sonrojo, un sonrojo que me hizo preguntarme interiormente, porque no me puedo enamorar de ella, la quiero es cierto, pero nunca, nunca podrá ser lo que yo siento por mi bombón. Pero estoy más que firme a olvidarme de mi bombón, es mejor que la saque de la mi mente y mi corazón, además no hay manera de que la vuelva a ver, ella está en la tierra y yo aquí, así que no hay manera de volver a estar frente a ella. Sonriendo sinceramente a mi novia, le aseguro que estoy bien, y que al igual que ella me intrigaba la razones de la princesa, y la verdad no sé porque pero algo muy en el fondo de mi corazón me inquietaba, era como presintiera de que algo está a punto de suceder. Finalmente llegamos al estudio del palacio, y ya mis hermanos me estaban esperando

-**seiya, misao finalmente llegan-**

**-si se puede saber que les tomo tanto tiempo-**

Suspiro profundamente esos dos por más que pasen los años, siendo siguen los mismo, a pesar de que son jóvenes como yo, parecen viejos cascarrabias, sobretodo taiki, en serio ni siquiera amy es así, los dos hacían una pareja perfecta, lástima que por muy inteligentes que sean, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentía por el otro…

**-Ninguno de ustedes dejan de molestar, misao me fue a buscar en el jardín del palacio, además la princesa no ha llegado todavía**

**-wow alguien está de mal humor hoy en día, discúlpenos su alteza real**

**-si dejaras de ser tan sarcástico yaten, quizás no me molestaría tanto, pero en verdad chicos mi novia fue a buscarme al jardín del palacio ni que tuviera haciendo algo malo…por favor.**

**-Yaten deja en paz a seiya, y seiya al parecer aunque no digas nada parece que algo te está molestando, me gustaría de verdad que nos dijera que es, sabes que cuenta con nosotros, somos tus hermanos después de todo-**

Mentalmente maldije a taiki, odio que esos dos me conozcan también, pero que debo decirles, así que tal, les digo delante de mi novia que aún sigo enamorado de mi bombón, eso sería magnífico, rompería el corazón a misao y me ganaría el reclamo de mi vida por parte de yaten y obviamente no quiero que para nada eso suceda, así que más calmadamente me dirijo a mis hermanos.

**-no pasa nada chicos, solo estoy intrigado por el repentino interés de la princesa por hablar con nosotros, y algo me dice que no tiene nada que ver con nuestro planeta..**

Bueno eso no era una total mentira, por las miradas de mis hermanos ,al parecer me creyeron o por lo menos lo dejaron así, cosa que agradezco eternamente, pero en cierta forma es verdad aun es sumamente extraño la urgencia de la princesa por conversar con nosotros, bueno supongo que solo nos queda esperar a ver qué es lo que ella nos tiene que decir.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto en la tierra (con Serena):<span>

En estos momentos me dirijo al departamento de darien, y si alguien me hubiera dicho a mí ,que realmente se me nota la emoción de visitar a mi novio, yo le hubiera dicho que más que emocionada, estoy feliz de ver a mi novio, ahora actualmente lo que siento no es precisamente emoción ni mucho menos felicidad de visitar a darien, es más se perfectamente que lo visito por obligación más que otra cosa, pero algunas de mis amigas o el propio darien se han dado cuenta de mi cambio yo no lo creo, y si por casualidad si lo han notado se mantienen en silencio por guardar apariencias, obviamente el futuro reino de tokio de cristal está en su mente, mientras que a mí como siempre que me parta un rayo. En un punto de mi vida me pregunto cuando mis amigas dejaron de serlo, dejaron de ser mi confidente para ser simplemente mis guardianas, que se encargan de dictarme lo que tengo o no que hacer con mi vida, todas ellas incluso mina , olvidaron que más que la sailor scouts somos amigas, prácticamente hermanas, porque yo estaría más que feliz si ella fuesen felices por sus decisiones y no por su deber, pero en cuanto ellas por mí, no tengo que cifrarme muchas esperanzas al respecto.

Entrando al edificio de darien, ahora me enfoco a mi relación con el príncipe de la tierra, y me pregunto si se puede llamar relación a lo que él y yo tenemos, Como puede ser una relación, cuando nos comportamos, mejor dicho somos personas totalmente diferente, es como si darien fuera el polo norte, y yo el sur, ya ni siquiera puedo decir que somos amigos, porque ni como amigos podemos conversar abiertamente, un punto vital que cierta estrella fugaz tiene que me hace imposible olvidarlo, y aquí serena tonta estas otra vez, cuando trato de enfocarme en darien exclusivamente, seiya aparece de la nada, pero no puedo dejar de comparar a darien con seiya , y ni siquiera es por la edad, porque Andrew el mejor amigo de darien y mío, tiene la misma edad de darien, y sin embargo es más divertido, abierto, sincero en pocas palabras puedo conversar más abiertamente que con mi propio novio que tal, en cuanto a seiya es la persona, más dulce, engreído, arrogante, alegre, divertido, jovial, honesto, wow definitivamente me estoy dirigiendo a otro tema, pero esas son las razones por la que finalmente he aceptado que estoy en amor con seiya kou,jajaja que tal la princesa serenety está totalmente enamorada y no precisamente de su prometido, me pregunto qué diría mi madre la reina serenety al respecto. Finalmente toco la puerta del departamento de darien, y ahí estaba serio como siempre ni una sonrisa, ni un guiño que seiya seguramente me haría si él estuviera aquí, suspiro profundamente en serio cual fue la razón de que me enamorara de darien en mi otra vida, porque sinceramente ya ni siquiera sé ,si alguna vez estuve realmente enamorada de el..

-**Pasa princesa, o es que te vas a quedar toda la noche-**

**-oh sí lo siento, estaba distraída supongo-**

**-tu siempre estas distraída serena-**

Oh esa es una buena manera de decirme que serena tu siempre serás atolondrada, cabeza de chorlito del cual yo me enamore, ja, a quien quiero engañar jamás diría eso , incluso si su vida dependiese de eso, no dije nada sino que le sonreí falsamente, que creerían si dijeran que la tonta serena es una excelente actriz en cuando fingir algo que no siente, porque definitivamente tengo que ser una buena actriz fingiendo ante darien y las chicas. Por su parte darien igualmente sonríe falsamente como yo, solo que yo si me doy cuenta de eso ,pero al parecer el no, por lo que me rio internamente, al parecer el príncipe de la tierra no la sabe todas después de todo.

-**Dime darien como está el trabajo en el hospital-**

**-magnifico estar en cirugía es lo mejor serena, me gusta mucho ayudar a las personas-**

**-me alegro por ti, yo por mi parte pienso buscar trabajo en alguna revista, o por lo menos en algo que tenga que ver con la fotografía**

**-otra vez con eso serena, sabe que eso no es trabajo, como vas a ser una buena reina, sino te enfocas en lo importante que tiene que ser-**

**-y según tú ,que es lo importante para mi darien, en que debo enfocarme**

**-en los estudios internacionales, serena ,en la diplomacia, y el protocolo, olvidas que próximamente te convertirás en la neo-reina de tokio de cristal..**

**-Como olvidarlo darien como, si tú y las chicas me lo recuerdan todo el tiempo…..**

En serio que mi paciencia está llegando a mi límite, y sinceramente tanto darien como las chicas ya me tienen harta, así que sin más que decir decidió irme del departamento, obviamente nuestras conversaciones son más cortas cada día que pasamos juntos.

-**A dónde vas serena-**

**-Adonde crees darien me regreso a mi casa-**

**.pero porque si apenas acabas de llegar**

**-porque darien creo que si me quedo un poco más hare algo que realmente me lamentaría después….**

El no dijo nada por lo cual continuo, quiero dejarle claro que no estoy dispuesta nuevamente a dejar algo que quiero sencillamente por un estúpido futuro que ya hace tiempo me resigne a aceptar, renuncie a mi amor por seiya, no pensare renunciar a mis otros sueños que tengo.

-**escúchame bien darien, te guste o no a ti y a las chicas voy a seguir en el mundo de la fotografía, sé a ciencia cierta que tengo que ser toda una reina, pero lo sere cuando llegue ese momento, antes no entendido, porque si tú puedes seguir con tu sueño, lo más justo es que yo lo haga no te parece….**

**-serena no crees que estas exagerando con esta actitud tuya, ya no estás en la preparatoria, ya eres una mujer con responsabilidades.**

En serio que a veces ni yo misma se cómo lo aguanto, ah recuerdo es por mi estúpidas responsabilidades de ser sailor moon , y la princesa de la luna, como desearía que luna nunca hubiera aparecido en mi vida, pero viendo a darien ,con pasado o sin pasado ,darien siempre ha logrado sacarme de mis casillas. Sin decir más nada cerré su puerta de un portazo fuerte que seguramente los vecinos le llamarían la atención, pero al cuerno con eso, a mí me importa un comino, lo que más quiero es alejarme de el por los momentos ,antes de que diga o haga algo que definitivamente me arrepintiera de por vida, mirando al cielo azul más oscuro, me pregunto que estará seiya haciendo en estos momentos.

-**sé que suena un poco egoísta, pero deseo que no me hayas olvidado, mi querido seiya-**

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en el planeta kinmoku (con Seiya).<span>

Finalmente la princesa apareció frente a nosotros, ella realmente es una de las princesas más hermosa que haya visto, y sería la única si yo no hubiese conocido a mi bombón ,genial nuevamente pensando en mi bombón y frente a mi princesa, a veces pienso que yaten tiene razón más idiota no puedo ser, porque seguir pensando en un imposible, cuando lo más seguro es que mi bombón me haya olvidado, seguro estará más que feliz de la vida con su adoradisimo príncipe de la tierra, en fin ahora no debo seguir pensando en eso, lo importante es lo que mi princesa tiene que decir…

-**seiya, yaten ,taiki y misao me alegro tanto que estén aquí-**

**-a nosotros nos alegra más princesa, sabes que es un honor servirle a usted-**

**-gracias taiki y yo estoy más que feliz por su eterna fidelidad y protección que ustedes han tenido hacia mi persona, por eso es decidió darle un regalo de agradecimiento por lo que han hecho por mí-**

**-princesa usted no tiene nada que agradecernos, nosotros estamos con usted es porque queremos-**

**-seiya tiene razón princesa, realmente no podemos aceptar nada a cambio por su protección-**

**-bueno lo siento mucho yaten pero tanto como tu como tus hermanos tendrán que aceptarlo es mas es una orden, y es que quiero darle unas pequeñas vacaciones ,incluyendo a misao claro está-**

Y todos nosotros nos miramos entre sí, no sabíamos que pensar al respecto, obviamente la princesa no iba a cambiar de opinión, y nosotros no podemos luchar contra la misma, así que taiki decidió hablar por nosotros a la princesa.

-**Bueno princesa ,con mucho gusto aceptamos lo que usted nos propone, pero si no es mucha molestia podemos saber a dónde nos va mandar-**

**-no es ninguna molestia ,y a donde los voy a mandar, ustedes han ido antes, se tratan nada más y nada menos que el planeta tierra, que tal…**

**-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Yo grite haciendo que todos ellos me miraran fijamente, la tierra, de todos los planetas que existen en el universo entero, la princesa tuvo que elegir la tierra, tiene que estar bromeando, tranquilo seiya calma, respira, seguro la princesa nos tomó el pelo, pero por su sonrisa maliciosa me dijo que para nada era una broma, y ahora que rayos voy hacer, no puedo levantar sospechas a misao, lo menos que quiero es lastimar a mi novia, ya que según yo no tengo ningún sentimiento por serena tsukino, para nada, no la amo, no la adoro, no sueño con ella, oh por dios momentos como este ,desearía que me tragara la tierra, ja la tierra que irónico todo esto..Kami porque a mí, entonces la princesa se dirigió a mí.

-**pasa algo seiya ,estas como pálido-**

**-nada princesa solamente nos tomó por sorpresa de volver a ir a la tierra-**

Me mantuve en silencio, deseando por primera vez en mi vida, que taiki y yaten se entrometiera como siempre, pero lo que no me imagine que esos dos estarían más que felices de regresar a la tierra.

-**princesa nosotros estamos más que felices volver a ir a la tierra, hicimos amigos allí, particularmente me gustaría ver nuevamente a amy mizuno-**

**-y yo me gustaría saber si mina aino se hizo cantante después de todo yo la juzgue en una competencia musical-**

Yo no sabía a quién matar primero, a taiki o a yaten, quizás taiki no, por lo menos él fue totalmente sincero a decir que quiera ver a amy, pero yaten que excusa más patética, si claro ahora tiene interés de que mina se convierta en artista, a otro perro con ese hueso, que le cuesta decir que le gusta la chica y punto, al final él y taiki no tienen una vida pasada de por medio que los separe de sus chicas como yo, sosteniendo la mano de mi novia, y más tranquilo y sereno me dirijo a la princesa.

-**entonces princesa cuando desea usted que partamos hacia la tierra-**

**-a partir de esta noche seiya, mientras mas pronto vayan a la tierra, más pronto será su regreso, porque ahora no van a arreglar sus cosas-**

Todos asentimos e inmediatamente partimos a nuestras habitaciones respectivamente, mis hermanos ahora me miraban fijamente, seguro preguntándose cómo me siento por la decisión de la princesa, pero se quedaran con las ganas, nadie los manda a ser aguafiestas, cuando por primera vez en mi vida quería que ellos me sobreprotegiera me mandaron al carrizo, pues que se queden esperando, porque ni una palabra mía saldrá de mi boca a ellos. Dejando a misao, besándola suavemente, y diciéndole que la estaré esperando afuera en el jardín, dentro de mi habitación ,completamente solo, una cosa hay en mi mente y es el temible reecuentro con mi dulce bombón.

-**al parecer bombón no me estás haciendo las cosas fáciles, algo me dice bomboncito que nuestro reencuentro no será agradable para ninguno de los dos-**

Continuara…


End file.
